Laser assemblies are also useful in many other applications. A typical laser assembly includes a laser housing, and a gain medium that generates an output beam when power is directed to the gain medium. In many assemblies, it is important for the output beam of the laser assembly to be accurately aligned with the other components of the assembly, and to maintain the alignment with the other components during the operation of the assembly.
Unfortunately, it can be very difficult to determine if the output beam generated by the gain medium is properly aligned with respect to the other components of a larger system assembly containing the laser assembly. Further, it can be very difficult to determine if the alignment of the output beam has shifted during the operation of the system containing the laser assembly.